


World Alone

by Lynxphilia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summaries....</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Alone

Small drops of summer rain descended from dark, cloudy skies, their cool wetness reaching the fogging window of a 1967 Chevy Impala. Y/N sat in the passenger seat while Dean Winchester drove, the sound of Metallica playing in the background. They were in the high mountains of Colorado when it had begun to rain, Sammy left behind in the small town to continue researching. Dean had taken Y/N for a drive in the mountains to clear their heads and spend some time together.

 

‘Can I roll down the window?’ Y/N asked, looking to Dean.

 

‘I don’t see why not.’ Dean smiled, taking one hand off the wheel to rest on her ankle near his right thigh. Y/N smiled back and rolled down the window, reaching her hand out to feel the crisp wetness of the rain. The rain continued to fall as Y/N stuck her head out the window, looking toward the sky and opening her mouth. Dean occasionally glanced over and smiled; he shut off the music and rolled down his window. It was near late afternoon, so they were the only ones on the dark grey winding road. The sound of rain falling and hitting, as well as the hum of the motor and the rolling of tires on wet pavement had Dean at ease for the first time in a really long time. Soon they neared a checkpoint and Dean pulled to the side of the road, Y/N looked to Dean questioningly. ‘C’mon.’ Dean said as he took out the keys and opened his door, Y/N followed suit and soon they were both standing in the rain.

 

‘What’re we doing, Dean?’ Y/N asked,

 

‘Just follow me.’ Dean smiled in the intoxicating way that had his dimples showing, he reached out his hand and Y/N gingerly took it. He led them through the wet, green forest, a thin layer of fog around them. The rain had decreased when they stepped under the cover of the tall trees, but it did not dampen the sound nor the smell. Y/N looked to the tops of the trees in awe, breathing deeply through her nose she could smell the Earth…untainted. She couldn’t believe how _many_ shades of green there were, from near white to black.

They walked until their hair was wet and the water had created a blanket upon the shoulder of their leather jackets, their shoes muddied but they didn’t mind. They entered a large, green meadow, full of fresh flowers. Y/N smiled and walked into the openness as would a deer or an elk, she laughed and held her arms out, spinning in the rain. Dean watched, besotted by this….this….well, his angel, his own angel-he presumed- from Heaven.

 

‘Would you do the honour of joining me, Mr. Winchester?’ Y/N called, offering out a hand. Dean stepped into the meadow, holding her hand and reveling in her cold touch upon his warm hand.

 

‘I thought it was the man who was supposed to ask the woman for a dance.’ Dean teased,

 

‘Okay then, you sexist bastard.’ Y/N laughed, stepping closer to him and resting her forehead on his shoulder. ‘Besides, we’re not dancing.’

 

‘Not yet, anyway.’ Dean rested his head on her wet hair, breathing in deeply and smelling Y/N, the rain, the forest, the Earth; pure, clean, and crisp.

 

‘ _That slow burn wait while it gets dark,_

_Bruising the sun,_

_I feel grown up with you in your car._

_I know it’s dumb,_

_We’ve both got a million bad habits to kick,_

_Not sleeping is one._

_We’re biting our nails,_

_You’re biting my lips_

_I’m biting my tongue._

_Raise a glass cause I’m not done saying it,_

_They all wanna get rough,_

_Get away with it_

_Let them talk because we’re dancing in this world alone,_

_World alone,_

_We’re alone.’_

 

Y/N sung in the emptiness, rocking back and forth with Dean while her voice permeated his mind. His right hand on her hip, his left clasped with her right hand. Dean pulled away and looked into her e/c eyes, his own bright and green…a colour she hadn’t seen in the forest, because it was all Deans’.

 

‘Y/N…’

 

‘Yes, Dean?’ He breathed in a shuddering breath, exhaling sweet, smoky breath; creating a small cloud that drifted toward the sky.

 

‘Y/N…I know that the life me and Sam live…isn’t exactly…’

 

‘Cherry pie and vanilla ice cream?’ Y/N suggested, Dean smiled again.

 

‘Uh, heh, yeah. But you’ve stuck with us…and I still can’t believe that you are.’ Dean moved a piece of damp hair from her face, curling it around her ear. ‘I-I guess what I’m trying to say is….is…’ Y/N grabbed the back of Deans head and pressed her lips to his, Dean grunted in surprise but soon wound his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, on hand still caressing her cheek. Her scent collided with the freshness of the forest, a median that grounded him. He basked in her lips, in her taste, in her feel, just in…..her. Y/N clenched his old leather jacket, her other hand kneading at the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. Dean grunted again as she pulled him by his belt closer to her, Y/N felt like one of those girls in a chick flick movie. She smiled against Dean’s lips as she thought of it, Dean smiled back and pulled away.

 

‘You talk better in actions than words, Winchester.’ Y/N smiled, Dean mirrored her and kissed her again. He rocked them back and forth, kissing her lips and savouring her…like a good man should.

 

_Raise a glass cause I’m not done saying it,_

_They all wanna get rough,_

_Get away with it,_

_Let them talk because we’re dancing in this world alone,_

_World alone,_

_We’re alone._

_World alone,_

_We’re alone._


End file.
